Double Love
by carmen.florea
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes...What happens when Jace proposes to Clary and Simon to Izzy? What will their answer be, and if its yes what will the families think? And what if a tragedy ruins their plans ? A tragedy including Jonathan ... First fanfic . Some Malec too. Give it a chance please :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So may I ask why did you want to meet at the Brooklyn Bridge in the middle of the damn night?" I ask, slightly mad because my creative juices were flowing surprisingly easy when my dammed phone rang. I knew I should have kept it on silent. "And you know that Mom and Luke will kill me , and you for that matter , if they knew we were out this late without permission!"

"Don't worry, they won't even realize you were missing," he said. I could listen to his voice all they long and never get bored just as I could look at him and touch him as much as I'd prefer and never get enough. As I took the sight of him in I didn't even realize that he started talking again. "…Clary?"

"Umm…Yes!"

"Would you take a walk with me?"

He doesn't even wait for my answer as he takes my cold hand in his impossibly warm one and slowly starts walking. After a few minutes he slowly pulls his hand out of mine and places it around my back which sends a current through my whole body; I don't think I'll ever get bored of that feeling. As a response to his touch I rest my head on his shoulder and I breathe in his scent. He smells like Jace and freshly applied runes; there's no other way to explain it.

Jace looks down at me as we keep walking. Without any warning he pulls me to his chest and lowers his head so his lips could meet mine. At first the kiss is slow and patient but then is deepens and becomes hungrier than any other kiss we have shared. I wrap my arms around him and move my hand up and down his muscular back which causes him to let a slow moan escape his mouth. He presses me closer to him and I now more become aware of every part of him as he moves his warm lips down to my neck, then my shoulders then back up to my lips which have been waiting for his return. As the kiss deepens even more he pulls me up I wrap my legs around him while he is sliding his careful hands under my thighs. I move my hands up to his neck where I automatically start playing with his soft blonde hairs he pushes my back against the wall of one of the bridge's poles.

Suddenly I become aware that we are in public and not in the sort of privacy of Jace's room in the Institute . As much as I wish for this kiss to continue I don't really enjoy the idea of strangers walking around and seeing me and Jace doing something that is best be done in privacy. I remember how much I hated watching couples making out in public and thinking that they should get a room.

I slowly and unwillingly pull away and see Jace's lion like face. He is panting and sweating but I can tell that he too felt that this ended way to early. I give him a small peck on the lips then lower myself from his arms. Silently he takes my hand again and we start walking again secretly hoping that no one saw us.

After a few minutes we both regain out breaths and out faces are not flushed anymore. As we walk I look up to see his face. Beautiful golden eyes and slightly too long blond hair and lips that can make me forget about everything and everyone. As if sensing that I'm looking at him, he turns around and gives me one of his signature smirks.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he ask while running his hand up and down my arm.

"I think you have mentioned that before." I answer while my hand moved up to his hair and began playing with it.

" Did I ever tell you that I love you, Clary?"

"I love you too Jace , forever and ever"

"Then can I ask you another question?" Again, he doesn't wait for my answer. He detached himself away from me then does something I never expected him to do,

Jace kneels down to the ground and pulls out the ring from his pocket .I feel an overwhelming amount if emotions. Happiness, euphoria, nervousness, even a bit of panic. After a few seconds that felt like hours he looks up and meets my green eyes with his beautiful golden eyes. His lips break into a smile that reaches his eyes and says:

"Clary Fray , will you do me the honor of marrying me ?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. They all belong to Cassie Clare_

Chapter 2:

_Izzy's Point of View_

This night has been perfect. I mean, I had to sit through one of Simon's band's gigs which caused about 40 minutes of pure pain, but otherwise it was perfect. We didn't do anything exciting or in any way special; we did mundie stuff which I think is what made this night special. We did what normal couples do; we went to Connie Island ,where Simon won one of the cheesy stuffed bears, from the almost impossible to win games booths, and gave it to me. I thought the whole thing was adorable, not that I would ever admit it. They were two amazing hours where I didn't have to think about how I am a mortal while he isn't and how one day I'll will die and leave him behind. Deep in thought, I haven't noticed that we stopped walking.

"Iz, is everything alright?" Simon asked, deep concern coating his voice.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" I responded maybe a little bit too quick and enthusiastic.

"Are you sure?" he asks again while looking at me through furrowed eyebrows. I nod and take his hand; he doesn't resist and stops pressuring me to talk about what's on my mind. As we start walking toward his and Kyle's apartment, I let my head rest on his shoulder. He isn't like the guys I usually date, it's true. But also that's probably the reason this _why_ it works out now. He may be a bit geeky and not the most fashionable person ever, but he's my geek. I put my hand around his hip and hug him closer to my side and from the corner of my eye I can see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we reach Simon's apartment. My hand suddenly feels cold when he pulls his hand away so he could search for his keys. As soon as we get inside we go to his room. Now don't think anything dirty of this; Simon isn't that kind of guy who just wants to get into a girl's pants, which is another thing I love about him. _Love. _Now that I think about it, it's actually true._ I love him. _This realization shocked me.

We lay down on his mattress , which is the only thing in his room other than comic books, his arm around me, holding me close , my head on his chest and my arm hugging him around the middle. His body is cold, which is caused by the fact that his is technically dead, but at the same time warm and comforting. I could stay wrapped in his arms forever, if I lasted that long.

"Now, Iz , will you tell me what's really on your mind?" Simon asked, his voice perturbing the silence while his hand slowly stroking my hair.

"Me. You. _Us_." I say, sounding very deep in thought even sad.

"What about us?"

"I'm thinking about how this will not end well. By the Angel ,Simon, I'm a mortal and a Shadowhunter which doesn't give me the most years of life, to be honest. I'm going to age and then I'll have to watch you fall in love with some other pretty girl , and then I'm going to die while you will continue living and throwing parties with Magnus .Right now I'm just really scared of losing you." By then tears slowly trickled down my cheeks ; Simon's hand reached up to wipe the tears away which made me cry even more. He pulled me closer to his body and held me tight against him for a few minutes before he made me sit up. He cupped my chin into his hand forcing me to look into his eyes, while the tears still flowed from my eyes.

" Izzy, look at me. There is no other person that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with other than you. Not now, not ever. You are amazing and beautiful and a badass Shadowhunter . Yes. There is a problem with my immortality, but we will find a way to make it work. I never felt like this before about anyone, ever. You are the best think that has ever happened to me and I would rather die over again than lose you. I wanted to do this different; more elegant, more special, but …"his words trail out as he slides his hand under the bed and pulls out a small box. His next words are unexpected and bring tears to my already drowning eyes.

"Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, would you make me the luckiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I have been busy with my 8****th**** grade promotion and dance. Officially a freshman!Also I won't be able to update as much as I'd like because I will be on vacation and I won't always have an access to a computer.**

**Oh and should I mention that this story would take place after COHF and the outcome I HOPE will happen.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare and Sony own anything related to the Mortal Instruments.**

_Clary's POV_

"Clary Fray, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" these works echo inside my head. Also I'm getting slightly dizzy. Me? Married? That's crazy, but what's crazier is that I don't find the thought of being with Jace forever in any way weird. We have gone through so many things together; things that mundanes never go through their entire life and we still came out strong and more in love than ever.

" Jace …" my voice trails off a little as I look down to meet his eyes again, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Clary," he says while getting himself back on two feet "you know I won't make you do anything you're not ready for. If you don't want to do this we don't have too. It just that I couldn't wait for us to…" this time _I_ don't give him time to finish because I silence him with a kiss. This time a slow one that tells the story of the love we feel for each other; his arms went around me which made me feel safe, not only from the piercing wind but from everything else. A few minutes, I am the first to pull away.

"You didn't let me finish" I say playfully slapping his arm, which only caused him to pull me closer to him. "Jace ... it would be my pleasure to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and ever. _I love you_, Jace , more than you will ever know". Now, looking straight into his golden eyes, I can see his desire for the answer I just gave him. Hugging him is the only thing I can to stop me from starting to sob of happiness. Instead, his smell and warm embrace keep me from soaking the back of his shirt. He begins to slowly stroke my tangled mess of red hair.

"I don't think you ever realize how happy you just make me by saying that one sentence", he slowly whispered in my ear in the voice that I came to be able to recognize from a million. Slowly he pulls away and I can immediately feel the coldness of my surroundings without his body close to me.

" Also you might know that its Shadowhunter custom to give the girl you family ring, right? I nod." Also you are familiar with how many families I was sort of part of over the last year, right?"I nod again thinking about the especially painful period when we thought we were siblings." And because of that I didn't know which ring I should give you, the Herondale ring since that's my blood or the Lightwood because they are my actual family. So I decided to just do the mundie way and get you a diamond ring. Simon helped me pick it out."

I don't know what shocked me most. The fact that this was happening or that Simon knew about it !

Jace took my hand and gingerly placed the diamond ring on my finger. The way he was smiling while doing it is something I don't think I'll ever forget. His smile wide with real happiness and his eyes filled with the same desire as the time he was brought back to life near Lake Lyn. This made me smile wider than I had ever smiled before; I could feel the smile in my heart if that makes any sense.

After the ring is safely placed on my finger I lift my hand up to take a look at it. A small diamond on a golden band with the words _In Life and Death_ carved on the sides. This brought fresh tears to my eyes. The ring is perfect.

"You like it?" Jace asks while wiping away the tear that was rolling down my cheek. I have to look up to meet his eyes again. Damn, sometimes I hate being so short.

"I don't like it Jace, I _love_ it! It's perfect; more perfect than you can imagine!". Just after finishing my sentence, Jace lifts me up in his strong arms and starts carrying me towards…actually I have no clue where are we going, so I ask, but he pretends not to hear me. So just to make the best out of this I lean my head on his shoulder, wrap my arms around him and relax my body while taking in his unique smell that weirdly reminded me of safety and his strong physique that never ceases to amaze me .

I didn't even realize that I fell asleep in Jace's arms until I feel the lack of warmth around my body and the hard ground under me; the smell of food , other than Izzy's ,also helped wake me up. I slowly sit up and take in my surroundings; I somehow got to Central Park. I'm sitting on the side of a picnic blanket and food is spread on the other. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms come around me and at first I'm shocked but then it all comes back to me. Brooklyn Bridge, the kiss and the proposal. I look down at my hand and I see the ring which makes me smile.

"Hello beautiful, now that you are awake can I continue with my romantic evening plans that I have worked so hard on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So to make up for my absence that will follow and my previous one I will try to update as many chapters as I can before I leave. Also I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing/following/favorite**_**ing**_**. **

_Chapter 4_

_Izzy's POV_

"Simon…" I try to say, miserably failing because of my damn emotions taking over. I take a deep breath and I give talking another shot.

"Simon. You can't possibly mean that. In 10 years I'll start looking old; I will not look the same as now while you will always remain like this without change. Don't even pretend to forget that one day I will…" I take another breath to pull myself together "I will die. I love you too much; I don't want you to go through that. The earlier we face the facts, the easier it will be in the long run." By then I was wrapped again in Simon's arms which does very little to calm me down, but after a while the tears start coming slower. After the tears have stopped coming completely – probably because I ran out of them- and pushes himself at arm's length from me and looks square into my charcoal eyes with his own beautiful chocolate one.

"Isabell, I don't care about what will happen in 10,20, 30 years. All I care about is now; with you next to me everything couldn't be more perfect. _You _are perfect and there is no other person I'd love to be with rather than you. I love you too much the let you go. Being without you would hurt more than slowly bleeding to death – again. We will figure this out; I _will_ find a way to make myself mortal again. I cannot imagine life without you. Now for God's (he** became able to say God like Camille) **sake will you accept this ring?"

"Simon…" I say again , chocking a bit on the remaining tears.

"Izzy , just answer me " he says while trailing his finger up and down my arm which sent a pleasant shiver through my body .

I nod my head up and down yes "Yes, yes, yes, YES. Simon,yes!" I say my throat a dry from all the crying and my voice filled with mixed emotions – happiness, anxiety, euphoria and anguish. At the same I can see a big smile spread across his face as the takes the ring from the box and slowly places it on my trembling finger. I take my hand from his to look at the ring; it's just a normal looking engagement ring with a small diamond and a golden band. The rings is perfect.

"You like it?" I nod. "Awesome. By the way Alec helped me pick it out."

"Alec knows?"

"Yes , he knows and in case you are wondering he did give me the big brother talk that if I break your heart he will drench me in holly water " he chuckles a little and I start laughing too.

"I think Alec will be the least of your problems " I say laughing " Wait till Jace and Mom and Dad hear about this!"

" Well Jace can't really say anything about this since he just proposed to Clary about two hours ago but your parents _will_ be a challenge, but I'm up to it!" Simon says proudly. My jaw drops. After regaining my composure I finally become able to talk.

"Jace _did what?!"_

"_Shhh.._We'll talk about that later , now come here " he opens his arms and I don't hesitate to go into them. We lay down on the mattress again, in the same position as before with my head on his arm and my arm around his middle. The way we fit against each other felt as familiar as the smell of runes or the way me and Alec and Jace fight together as a team.

After a few minutes I somehow end up on top of him with my hair pulled to the side and my legs on both sides of him. I look deep into his eyes then kiss him. Even though we have been seriously dating for more than 2 years , we haven't _done it , _if you know what I mean but we have gotten close a few times and tonight I think we will cross the line. As we kiss he moves his hands up and down my arms and back; my lips trail down until they get to his neck where I can feel no pulse. This has now become familiar to me.

His hands begin to wonder under my shirts just like mine are doing under his. Next somehow my shirt is of and his jacket too. He turns me on my back when his soft lips find mine again, kissing me with an urgency that wasn't there before. I slowly tug his shirt off and begin running my nails down his back as his mouth gets to my neck where I can feel the pressure of his fangs slowly biting into my neck ; I don't even flinch at the pain anymore and Simon has gotten over the asking part for about a year knowing what my answer would be. This is also our sort of ritual in this kind of situation, let's say.

Blood slowly trickles down my neck when his lips are on mine again.

**I know that at the beginning I made Izzy look very weak compared to what she in the book , but I wanted to show her soft side more. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I promised I'll try to upload as much as I can today so here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. The beautiful Cassie Clare does.**

_Chapter 5_

_Clary POV_

Still wrapped in Jace's arms, I fall asleep again after hours of talking about nothing and everything. I guess after a while he fell asleep too because when my phone started to ring we were both in the same state of shock and sleepiness with the same thought going to out head._ Crap! Its morning!_ I look everywhere for my phone until I remember that it's in my back pocket._ Dumb. _I have three missed calls and 10 texts. _Damn,_ you'd think your mom will give you some freedom after saving the world from Jonathan, fixing him _and_ when your 18; but nooo. Not my mom.

Mom: _Where are you?_

Mom: _Clary, don't play games with me! Come home, now!_

Mom:_ Clary I'll give you 30 get home and you better be here._

Needless to say I wasn't there. She sent the message at 4 am; its 7:21 now

Luke:_ Clary, it's not funny anymore sweetheart. Your mom is worried sick._

Mom: Clary if this is just Shadowhunter business just call me please!

Then there are more messages where Mom threatens to ground me and Luke says that nothing will happen if I get home soon. _Ughhhh. _At first I feel a pang of guilt in my gut for not even leaving a note but then I look at Jace's messy bed head and tawny, beautiful sleepy eyes; this makes everything worth it , even if I do get grounded for life.

"Who dares disturb my precious beauty sleep next to my hot fiancé?" he says in a damn sexy sleepy voice. I'm a bit taken aback for his use of the word fiancé but I don't let it show and I just start playing his game.

"Your future mother-in-law, who's just about to cut my head off; and yours too BTW."

To keep mom from getting even more worried or mostly _mad_ I decide to call her now rather than wait more and get her more worried and mad which will result in bigger punishment for me. She answers after the first ring like she had her phone in her hand which she probably did.

"By the Angel, Clary," I resist the urge to chuckle at her use of words. She begins to speak more like a Shadowhunter every day." Where in the name of Raziel are you?" See what I mean?

" Mom don't worry , everything its fine. I was just on a picnic with Jace and we fell asleep. I'll be home in an hour where you can give me any punishment you think I deserve for my irresponsible behavior" I say with a bit of an ironic tone at the end mimicking what she was probably gonna say next. I hang up and look at Jace.

"Sorry Jace looks like the party is over and I am in a bit of trouble so I have to go " I say while sitting up. Before I manage to do that, Jace grabs my arm and pulls me down causing me to clumsily fall on top of him. I try again to sit up but he puts both arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Do you really have to go , darlinggg? He drags the word_ darling_ a bit .

" _Darling_..,?

"I thought I'll give it a try, you know. I don't think shorty or ginger will work forever. Don't like it?" He says, a smirk spreading on his lips. I manage to move myself enough to be able to punch him in the arm to which he reacts with a face wince that makes me want to slap his arm even more. "Now seriously, do you really have to go?" he continues his face dead serious .

"Unfortunately,_ honey,_" two can play this game " I really do have to go. But there's one thing I wanna ask you first. How are we gonna tell them Jace? Mom will totally make a scene and who knows what Luke will do!" Jace looks quite calm while I'm kinda freaking out inside.

" Well, Luke already knows about tonight. He helped me plan everything out. And your mom will realize that this is not some teenage romance and that I didn't get you pregnant."

"Luke knows too!? " Jace nods. I really have to talk to these people about keeping secrets from me "Who else knows?" I ask genuinely curious; and mad I admit.

"Luke and Simon. That all." I breathe a sigh of relief ; at least now everyone is hiding stuff from me, not that I actually minded them keeping _this_ secret.

"Well at least will you come help me break it to Mom since you are the one that dragged me out at 1 am ?"

"For you _, honey bunny",_he chuckles a little while I finally geton my feet " I'll take on a Great Demon and kill my dad and sort of brother. Wait I did do that . But yes I'll come and help you take on the wrath of the Great Jocelyn Fray!" he says trying to sound very masculine while doing it . He is always able to lighten the mood which is one of the many thing that I love about him.

"Then we better hurry! We have about 45 minutes before the wrath of the_ Great Jocelyn Fray _becomes even _migtier._"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update but I'm on vacation so cut me some slack hahaha. Okay so here's the next chapter.  
BTW unlike other authors I do not yet know how this story will end , when or what will happen :D I'm just going along with what my brain tells me  
Disclaimer : I do not own the mortal instruments *sigh*

Chapter 6  
Izzy's POV

It was the most beautiful and special night of my life when , like I suspected , we crossed the line . But I don't regret it. It was amazing. I loved the way he was gentle , but not like I was a porcelain doll and I loved the way his soft lips moved against mine , slow and sweet and then the way they moved down my neck and bit down into it making me feel thingy all over which I totally love . The way he moved his hands on my body and the fact that I could feel the ring on my finger made this night as perfect as it could ever be.

Now, I was laying with my head on Simon's naked chest with my arm around him and his arm circling me around from the back , breathing in his particular smell of cinnamon and sunlight . He is still asleep , his breaths even , even though he technically doesn't need to breath anymore. This is just a habit left from his time as a mortal ; I loved it. For a few minutes I just watch his chest move up and down but then I feel him steer to get on his side. Slowly he opens his eyes and I can see his beautiful milk chocolate colored orbs.  
"'Morning Iz"  
" Good morning Simon "I say while scooting closer to his body while his other arm went around my body too.  
" I really think that Alec is gonna kill me now. Do you think the line "I killed that bloodsucker because he slept with my sister" will get him out of trouble with the Clave?" He chuckles a little and so do I; the thought of a jealous Alec makes me laugh and shudder a little. He does know how to use a variety of weapons, so I give Simon's question a little thought.  
"No. Not with the Clave at least . But with my parents it probably will. And Jace too. I don't know if I ever told you this but he put like four bottles of holly water and a cross in my bag to use in case you "do" something to me"  
"Well it's already done" he says in a voice that is supposed to be an imitation of Alec's , then he leans down and gently kisses my forehead. "And at least we don't have to break the proposal to him"he ads  
"Unfortunately we have to my parents,who you know do not like the fact that I'm dating a Downworlder."I sigh a smile fading from my lips.  
"Well , screw them " he says ,then adds a "no offense" after it. A small laugh escapes me my lips which causes a small smile spread on his face. I mumble a "non taken" then scoot even closer to him.  
I love moments like this, when we are just a tangle of arms and legs and we just sit in silence because the presence of each other is enough. I still remember the first time we almost slept together , the time I let him bite me for the first time, back when Jace was still connected to Clary's brother . I was so scared, scared that he will not come, scared that he was still in love with Clary or Maia, scared that he will just sleep with me then just leave. But I didn't need to be scared because he came and he loves me and I love him. Forever and ever.  
"Simon..."  
"Yeah?..." He looks at me and smiles one of his big goofy smiles (see a reference to another book :D) .  
"You know..." I break of , kinda afraid to admit this "this was my first time..."  
"Oh hell...' I killed the leech because he took my sisters virginity' will get me killed by your family" he says still smiling . This makes me smile a little. Why did I think that this will change anything?!  
"So you've never done it with any of your other many boyfriends?" Simon asks his face more serious.  
"No"  
"Was it what you hoped it will be?"  
"It was better" I admit.  
"Why? Is it because we are surrounded by Star Wars posters?" He asks causing me to playfully punch him in the arm . This has been happening a lot.  
"Because it was with you. All my other boyfriends, they weren't actually real. I mean I didn't feel anything for them. I was just trying to get my parents to concentrate on me instead of Alec; back then he was still struggling about being gay. But you"...I take a dramatic pause . "You. I love you. And not because I can annoy my parent by dating you. I love you because you're...well you. I know it sounds cheesy , but it's true." I smile , proud of me finally having the guts to tell him that I love him.  
" Izzy, I love you too , more than you'll ever know" he leans down and his lips meet mine . The kiss is slow and passionate and filled with all of the I love yous in the world,spoken and unspoken. After a few minutes we stop kissing and regain our old position , with my head on his chest, his warm hands slowly stroking my hair.  
"You know ...I planned the proposal differently. I wanted to take you to a fancy restaurant then put the ring in the vanilla ice cream you would surely order and hope you won't choke on it" his eyes were set into space like thinking of a memory.  
"Simon it doesn't matter how you proposed or where or when , I'm just glad you did. "  
"What if I proposed in a comic book store while dressed as Mario?" The thought actually made me laugh out loud.  
" I still would have said 'yes' Simon. You won't get rid of me that easy?"  
" Who said I wanted to? I just really want to see myself in a Mario costume. Will you be Princess Peach? "  
"Who's Princess Peach ? Oh wait ...isn't she the one that always gets kidnapped by I dinosaur thingy?"  
"I have taught you well my little one " he says while leaning dawn to kiss my forehead.  
"You are turning me into a nerd aren't you. Next thing you know I'll be wearing suspenders and glasses" I shudder at the thought of that fashion disaster.  
"I actually think that'd be kinda hot" I punch him in the arm,again. This time he gave me the puppy eyes look until I 'kissed it better'.

Look, since I don't particularly have an specific idea about the fanfic I would really appreciate some suggestions. I don't want for this to only be fluff , I want some kind of conflict .  
And also thanks for patiently waiting for me to update. Sorry for the long wait really :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well yeah this is the next chapter ...  
Also I have forgotten to thank anyone who has been following/favorite or reviewing. They are all much appreciated.  
An other thing I'm gonna start to change the POVs more often and I'm gonna start switching to omnipresent. And I'm gonna try to make them longer . The thing is that I just like ending on cliff hangers :D  
Love you guys and keep following reviewing and favorite .

Clary's POV  
After we clear the picnic , Jace and I started heading to my house , hand in hand , to break the news to my mom and to receive whatever torture my mom has in plan for us . That is when I receive the horrible mass text from Alec :

. NOW!

I see Jace looking at his phone then raising his eyes to meet mine. They were full of worry. Then without saying a word I drop the picnic basket and we both start running to the Institute as fast as we can knowing that whatever happened can't be good

Izzy's POV  
After some more talking and admittedly some kissing we both fell asleep in each other's arms only to be waken up by my damned phone. By the Angel why didn't I put it on silent ?! But when I look at the text I'm glad that I didn't . Alec sent it to Jace , Clary, Maia and Jordan. At first I'm taken aback that he didn't send it to Magnus, but I figure he must already be with him, or Simon but then I realize that Simon can't step into the Institute. I look up at his calm and peaceful face and slowly and reluctantly come out of his embrace, hoping to not wake him .  
Since I couldn't find my shirt - Oops - I put on one of Simon's , pull on my pants and 7inch heels. I also write him a quick note explaining to him that I had to leave and that I'll call him later, then I head out the door where I bump into Jordan. Has he been here the whole night ?!  
"Iz?" He asked surprised . So he hasn't been here the whole time, thank the Angel.  
"No time for questions. Did you get the text ?" He nods. "Maia?"  
"Is on her way to the Institute now. Cab should be here by now."  
"Kay lets go!"

Omnipresent POV

Alec has been pacing up an down the hallway next to the Institute's infirmary for the past half and hour waiting for his siblings and friends to come. His clothes are torn up and dirty with ichor and blood and he had a few freshly drawn iratzes on him.  
"Can you stop walking in circles like that ? You are making me dizzy." whined Magnus from the small chair he was sitting in.  
"Oh sorry" said Alec who stop walking suddenly conscious of his actions.  
"Come here , darling " Alec slowly walked over to where Magnus sat then Alec himself sat on the floor and put his head on Magnus' lap. Magnus started playing with Alec's fine black hair.  
"Everything is gonna be fine ,darling. They'll understand "  
"Magnus , it's my fault he's hurt. I knew he was weak from when we drew out the demon blood from him but I still let him come with me. I should have known better."  
"Alec, listen to me " Magnus said in a calm voice " you didn't know there would be so many raveners. You thought there would be one; you couldn't have knows there was a nest. They will understand "  
Alec looked scared though. He has seen too many deaths during his life but he has accepted them. That's the Nephillim's job . To protect the mundies. But it's different when it's someone close to you . A friend . A friend that is more like a brother now too even though they were once enemies.

Clary POV

It took us a while to realize that we were way too far away to be able to run to the Institute so we decided to hail a cab, which was totally easy. Yeah, no. After twenty minutes we were finally able to find one and luckily it was one of the cheap companies too.  
"You retarded bastard, I said Brooklyn. Brook-lyn. Understand? Good! Now get us there !" Jace yelled to the cabbie, clearly impatient.  
"Jace" I say while placing a small freckled hand on his shoulder. " stay calm. I bet it's not that important anyway.  
Jace leans back on the cab couch and turns his head so his eyes meet mine. They are dead serious .  
"Clary, you don't understand . I can feel everything Alec feels. Literally. He is desperate , mad, scared . Those feelings don't add up to good things."  
"Yeah okay . I understand that but telling at a cabbie won't help get us there faster."  
I say looking him straight in the eyes hoping to calm him down even a little. I know the situation is most likely serious but admitting it to Jace won't exactly help him.  
"Oh wanna bet" he sits up straighter and starts pounding at the thingy that separates us from the cabbie that I can never remember the name of (AU: really what is it called?) "Move you damned cab faster before I get mad , you weasel !"  
I sigh.

Izzy POV

The cab ride was quite, neither me or Jordan talking, worry eating at our insides. We are five minutes away from the Institute now and I'm looking through my wallet for money to give to this mundie.  
"What do you think happened?" Jordan asks while searching his own jacket.  
" I don't know but it must be really bad. I'm worried. " and I really am. Dead worried .  
"Me too." Jordan murmurs .

OmnipresentPOV

After she got off the bus Maia stated running towards the institute. At the entrance she ran, literally , into Jordan ,who gave her a small peck on the lips, Izzy Clary and Jace.  
"What's going on ?" She asks deep worry coating her voice.  
"We don't know, but I guess we're about to find out" said Jordan while taking her hand into his.

...

The door of the Institues' elevator slid open with a loud bang which caused Alec to jump. While he sat up getting ready for what he was about to say his sibling and friends started wasn't ready for this , not at all, but he has to.  
"Alec , what's wrong?" Asked his parabatai.  
" We were out on a hunt, somewhere near Times Square. Things got out of hand and he got hurt. Magnus did all he could for him but he might not make it ."  
"What are you saying Alec ? Who got hurt " asks Clary , her green eyes troubled. It took her a moment to realize that the only other person that was missing ... The only person that could be hurt is " Jonathan..."  
Alec nods.

Muahahahahaha . No more fluff . Btw just wanted to asks if the characters seem OOC ...if so feel free to give me suggestions. Also is the POV change too confusing ?  
Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :)  
Reviews Following and Favoriting are much appreciated.

Clary's POV

Alec nods and I crash to the ground. After just a few minutes I fell a pair of warm arms go around me and I look to my left and see Jace, his golden eyes perturbed. I immediately start crying. Jonathan can't die! Not now after he was getting better! The demon blood draw from him didn't kill him when it should have had , for Angel's sake, why should he die because of a hunt ?  
I can't loose him. After finally being able to beat him and his Infernal Cup ,we decided to give him a chance, that maybe he can change. But we didn't have to wait because as the Silent Brothers were looking for a cure for Jace's heavenly fire they found a cure for Jonathan too. A potion . A potion that could separate his Shadowhunter blood from the demon one , which we could extract. A potion that could have killed him ,but didn't. A potion that gave me my brother back. A potion that did give me my brother back.  
"What ha-" I barely manage to choke out the words " what happened?" I can fell Jace's arms wrap tighter around me and lifting me off of the ground. I lean against his strong body and lean my head against his shoulder. His body is tense and then I remember that Jonathan is sort of Jace's brother too. I take Jace's hand into mine and interlock our finger together, and wait for Alec to answer .  
Alec looks down at the ground and starts kicking some non-existing pebbles.  
"Alec , please" says Jace , his voice a little shaky.

Alec's POV

This is possibly the hardest thing I ever had to do. I have to tell my parabatai and my sisters parabatai that , because of my bad reasoning, their brother is probably gonna die. I can see that Jace is barely keeping it together, for Clary's sake probably , who is barely able to sit up, crying , wrapped in Jace's arms. Her trouble green eyes are asking for answer that I dread to give, but I have too.  
"Okay... It was early morning when we got called on a hunt, but you guys were nowhere to be found . I thought about calling you guys " I nod towards Maia and Jordan" but then I ran into Jonathan and he begged me to let him come. He said he missed the action . Against my better judgement I let him come under the condition that if he ever feels like he is gonna gonna be sick , he'll run back to the Institute."  
I take a short pause and I look back at Magnus for moral support. He slips his hand in mine which gives me a little more courage . His eyes say 'go on'.  
" It was supposed to be just one Ravener, and you guys know how they are pretty dumb, so I didn't think we'd have a problem . But when we got there we realized it was more than one . It was a nest. While trying to fight the damn Ravener one of them swung it's tail at Jonathan. He had five stingers in his body, one fairly close to his heart. I brought him back to the Institute as fast as I could and I called Magnus, who did all he could . Now it's all up to Jonathan if he's able to fight to come back." I drop my dead and some ink black hair falls down , thankfully covering my eyes. Shame and guilt wash over me like a tide that is hoping to knock me down. " It was all my fault. I never should have let him come. I'm really sorry" now I wish I were invisible.  
Everyone is quiet for a few minutes , taking it all in , then I see Izzy coming towards me. I unlock my fingers from Magnus's and meet her halfway , our arms going around each other in a hug instantly.  
" Alec , it's not your fault. Injuries and death are part of a Shadowhunter's life and we have to learn to deal with it. No one is blaming you" she said. I could see determination in her eyes. Determination to protect me when it should be the other way around.  
" She's right, you know. And not only Shadowhunter life. Just life in the Downworlde period. " says Jordan , who spoke for the first time since he came here. I look up to see his eyes and all I can see is honesty. Several heads lower is Maia wrapped in Jordan's arm , who nods her little head too.  
"They are both right" she says. Her voice every bit as determined as Izzy's.  
I let go of Izzy and as soon as I do she takes out her phone and starts texting Simon. I saw the ring on her finger but I keep quiet so that she can tell me whenever she feels like it. It's not like I forgot to text him this morning ;it's just that I know and he knows and everyone knows that he can't step into the Institute without turning into ash, which was a pleasant thought at one point, but not anymore.  
I raise my eyes and meet Clary's and Jace's across the room. " I am so sorry and I know you have every right to be mad-"  
"Alec, it's alright . This things happen, only the Angel knows how many times any of us have been near death " Jace says ,cutting me off mid sentence.  
"Can we see him?"continues Clary , her voice sad,which only makes me feel worse.  
"Ummm ,guys..." We all turn out attention to Maia. Jordan continues the sentence " Luke texted. Apparently there are a bunch of demons near Queens. But don't worry ,the pack has it covered but Luke needs us."Maia continues . They are that kind of couple.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can to see how Jonathan is doing and then you guys" she nods her head to Clary and Jace then Izzy " can tell me what's the deal with all the bling" she giggles a little then takes Jordan's hand and leaves the room. I quietly pray to the Angel to protect them.  
"Clary..." Magnus says from behind me while coming up to stay by me; he places his warm hand on my back. Clary's head shoots up and it takes her a while to realize who has called her name." Ummm...I wouldn't suggest seeing Jon right now. The ...umm...stings makes him, let say the least, unpleasant looking. Rather gruesome if you ask me. The whole glitter in the world couldn't fix that." Clary nods her head understandingly and I think she remembers the time Jace got stung by a Ravener. It was not a pleasant view even if it was leave it to Magnus to change the subject.  
"Now we don't have to wait for Maia and Jordan. Clary ! Izzy! I expect a detailed description of the proposal" I see Izzy blush a little and turn her head as if to hide it , which means that she hiding something from me .No...  
"Izzy ! Tell me you did not sleep with the leech !" She turns get head a bit more "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, tell me you did not have sex with a bloodsucker"  
"Alec" she says while stomping her left foot. She regains her usual composure as she continues " it's none of you business considering that one , I'm eighteen , and two you can't tell me to not have sex considering that you are not a virgin anymore either" at this statement my face turns tomato red and Magnus chuckles a little just as Clary and Jace do, an amused look on their faces.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Thats right! You are not exactly quiet in the bedroom." To which Magnus adds a 'she's right' loud enough only for me to hear. "I can hear you from down the hall." This also doesn't help the blush situation. As I try to turn my skin back to a normal color I say  
" Okay but consider yourself lucky that I sort like Simon otherwise the Accord would be down the toilet and I'd force him to drink holy water" this makes everyone laugh ,which exasperates me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ummm...so I do not where this came from. I literally came up with this at like 4 in the morning in a island in Greece while on vacation. Anyway it fits in because the main story line is both of the marriages ; how they get affected by Jonathan is a side story of sort. If you are uncomfortable you can skip this chapter; it's just a needed filler. Also the original chapter got accidentally deleted so I had to rewrite everything ughh

WARNING : Sex scene is thoroughly described throughout this chapter

Izzy's POV .

This whole week has been nerve wracking. Jace and Clary haven't moved from Jonathan's side since that day , the only exception being when they need to go to the bathroom. They also reached a point where they would eat food cooked by me. Yes , it's that bad. And dealing with Alec isn't easier either. He keeps blaming himself even after the many reassurances from everyone that he shouldn't. Me and Magnus are basically keeping the Institute together. Thank God for Luke and the pack for taking over some of the hunts for us. Maia and Jordan got hurt in one , pretty badly , but they were able to heal fast and now they are just probably hoping from bed to bed in a horny orgy.

The only person that has kept me sane this week is Simon. We have been sleeping in the Sanctuary since I broke the news about Jonathan. He understands that my family needs me but I need him. His arms around me and my head on his chest kept me from pulling my own hair out.

Finally , after a long day of work to keep the institute running I return to the Sanctuary hoping for some alone time with my fiancée - damn I love the sound of that . I open the door and I'm pleasantly surprise by a half naked Simon. No shirt on , pulling his Spider Man pajama pants on.

"Hard day ?" Clearly all the concealer couldn't hide the bags under my eyes.

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. Though I wasn't thinking about sleep tonight" I give him a seductive look .

" Watching the twelve hour Desperate Housewives marathon ?" He asks as my hands snake around his naked torso.

"I was think more of something along the lines of -" I begin placing kisses on his skin from his chest until I reach his soft , beautiful, careful lips. At first the kiss is slow and lingering , my hands wondering around his naked chest while his hand went slowly up my tight red dress slowly pulling it off, then he took my bra of with a certain confidence that turns me on.

Now with my naked breasts rubbing against his naked chest as we kiss , the kiss deepens more and more and came to be more hungry and desperate, a mess of lips and teeth and tongue. The feeling of his body so close to mine makes me feel dizzy , in a good way; like Simon is a drug that I'm dependent on for survival , and he is.

Never breaking the passionate kiss or moving our bodies away from each other, I start walking backwards to the makeshift bed , the back of my calves barely hitting the mattress as I fall onto it with Simon on top of me his careful hands moving carefree around my body as my own hands wonder down to his pants shrugging them off , along with his underwear , leaving him completely naked. I move my hands up again exploring every inch of his body.

He teasingly starts kissing and nibbling at my neck and then I hear a knock on the door .

"Ummm... Iz? Have you seen Church? " I recognize Alec' voice through the door and a violent blush spreading on my face, making Simon chuckle never stoping his teasing. Barely able to contain a moan from escaping my mouth I answer.

"Nope " and then I thankfully hear Alec's footsteps walking . I am now aware of Simons lips around my neck and I fell and orgasm coming just from the thought. "Please ..." I moan. I wrap my legs around his torso -damn when did he get off my underwear ?- as he bares out his white sharp fangs that give me so much pleasure. " please ..." And he obeys.

The white incisors slowly pierce the soft skin near my neck and I suddenly feel that orgasmic rush that I always feel when he drinks my blood, making me moan his name as I run my hands down his back and everywhere around his body ,wanting to feel every perfect part of him.

"Umm...Simon?" I'm barely able to contain myself from letting another moan escape .

He pulls out his fangs and stars kissing trails down my body making me shiver in pleasure. "Do you have a-?"

He nods and reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom from one of the small drawers . He opens the small silver package with his teeth and takes the condom out , letting the wrapper fall to the ground. He place the condom on his erection then his lips meet mine again as he positions himself at the entrance.

Slowly but surly he penetrates , every kiss and every thrust making feel like I'm on ecstasy, making me arch my back in pleasure and leaving me wanting more . I raise my hips up meeting his every thrust as my nails are running down his back as the small pain hits me . Pleasure and pain. But more pleasure than pain as he goes in and out in and out .

Wanting to be even closer to him I lift most of my body of the bed every part of me from my breasts to my hips pressed tightly against him . Being this close to each other is like a drug neither of us can get enough of. In and out in and out in and out , sweat dripping all over .

After a few more thrust making us loudly moan each others name I forcibly roll him over , never breaking the kiss still going on. I like being on top too. I lift my body off of his immediately feeling the loss. I positing myself in the right stop over his erection so he could penetrate and with that thrust we hit climax , both of us panting and moaning but not stoping , the feeling of each other intoxicating. In and out and I moan so loud that I'm afraid Alec will hear but the worries wash away as Simon starts running his hands on my belly , my hips and my breasts leaving a trail of hot fire behind.

He rolls me over again and starts kissing me everywhere from my neck to my shoulder down my belly and all the way down low, the fire growing hotter and hotter with every kiss. As he comes back up slowly nibbling at my skin , I can even think straight . My only thought is Simon and how I want him closer and closer to me . But then I think of how teasing could not hurt as I remember about the kinky handcuffs Magnus got me.

I roll him over again ,taking over. I begin kissing him slowly and passionately with my legs on both sides of him. And when he was paying least attention I grab the pink furry handcuffs from my nightstand and lock Simon to bed.

"You wanna play dirty?"

I answer him by giving him a seductive smile then licking my lips. Slowly, teasingly slowly , I begin to kiss his chest , slowly biting here and there until I reach his erection . I kiss him around his V line causing him to groan in distress as he runs out of patience.

I move my lips lower to his erection again ,slowly , where I give him a "blowjob" for lack of better words causing him to moan and moan and moan again and again and again getting me a little horny again , missing a bit that feeling again .

I move my body so that he could penetrate again , which he does . In and out. Who knew you can hit climax twice this time being a loud "Aohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" from both of us then each thrust leaving us a moaning mess. Only after we are both completely exhausted we stop and i untie Simon.

We both fall onto the bed a moaning and panting mess. Simon pulls the thin blanket over us and I put my arm around his naked torso and I wrap my leg around his, my head in his chest . He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you more " I answer without even thinking , my eyes drooping with sleep.

"Sleep now."

I snuggle closer to him and we both fall asleep naked a tangle of bodies.

Soooooo? :D  
Rate Review and Folliw


End file.
